


Past Ghost

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future AU, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, OC is their kid she is there for reasons, family au, small mention/hint of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: It has been years since the Horde fell. Etheria is in a time of peace now. No one has to worry about living in fear. Much has changed for Adora and Glimmer. They are Queens now and have a young daughter together. Everything is going great and the Horde has become a distant memory. But while out on a walk with her child, Adora is reminded of her past and what occurred during that time, bringing back images and thoughts she believed she never would think about again.





	Past Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr I had made a post about lets talk Glimmadora and after talks this somehow sparked in my head so enjoy some feels, hopefully. Since I set this in the Future Au I did add one of their kids I have for them to help add to the plot. You can learn more about her here ( https://curiousscientistkae.tumblr.com/post/185296367741/glimmadora-kidharper-character-guide )
> 
> Either way, enjoy as per usual~ Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

Years have passed since the fall of the Horde. Most of the inhabitants of Etheria have regained a sense of control and peace after so long. Almost all buildings, machines, or anything of that sort that once belonged to the Horde have been destroyed or have become lost to time, never to be found again. Some places still have rements, however. Small amounts of people still loyal to them, hide away from everyone. People still afraid, still bearing scars internally and externally, of the Horde and what they did. Not everything has been destroyed despite the best efforts of the Princesses. Once in a while something is found. The world is big and the Horde occupied much of it. No one is surprised things have slipped through the cracks. Though, once something is found, they rid the world of it.

Life has moved on either way. For Adora and Glimmer, much has changed. During the war, feelings changed inside of them and they began to date. After the Rebellion finally brought peace to the world, they continued their relationship. They eventually got married, one of the first of their friends to do so. Nothing too grand but a happy occasion for everyone. Shortly after their union, Angella stepped down as Queen of Brightmoon. Her reign had been long. Peace, war, rebuilding all throughout her time being queen. It was time for a new generation to step up. With the downfall of the Horde, it seemed only fair that new Queens could bring in this new era of Etheria and Brightmoon citizens. Nervous, both Adora and Glimmer stood hand in hand when the coronation happened, knowing they can lean on each other for support.

Now years after that day, they have a new joy in their life. Their four-year-old daughter, Harper, better known as Adora Jr or AJ. The young girl was a delight for Adora and Glimmer and has  become the light of their life. The blonde haired child loves to follow her moms everywhere they go, especially her Mommy Adora. She has quite the tongue for a young girl and always speaks her mind. Makes for funny or embarrassing moments a lot, never a dull moment with her. One day she will become the Queen of Brightmoon, if she wants it. But for now, she is free to do what she wants and live as happily as she can. Today she has asked Adora to take her out for a hike through the Whispering Woods.

Glimmer is busy with meetings and other queen stuff so it is just Harper and Adora out in the woods today. Both are happy to get out of the castle and do something. It is a cool, mostly sunny, early spring day. There is a slight nip in the air, making the pair put on some light jackets. Harper’s green one already has splotches of mud from keeping ahead of her mother, wanting to see more of the woods around her home. Adora keeps pace with her daughter, making sure she does not get lost in the thicket.

“Harp! Slow down! Don’t go out of my sight or I will have to hold your hand! Do you really want that?” Adora asks. She watches Harper stop in her tracks and turn to her, tilting her head to the right.

"What?"

"I said slow down," Adora repeats a bit louder. She is able to catch up to Harper and starts to fix her jacket, wiping off the drying mud. "You keep going off I have to hold onto you. Do you want that? I know you are excited to get out of the house but you are still little. Stay close, alright?”

Harper nods, understanding. Adora lets her go back to exploring. She watches the young girl climb over roots, flip over rocks, and peer through brushes, looking for anything interesting. Adora rolls her eyes. She’s happy that Harper is enjoying herself after so long of being cooped up. Who can blame her? Adora is happy to finally stretch her legs out as well. Being a queen can be tiring and she feels bad Glimmer couldn’t get away today to enjoy thing but Adora makes a mental note to get her out the second she has free time.

Adora follows her curious daughter, happy she can live a peaceful life. There is no war looming over her head and no fear of what tomorrow will bring. The only thing she has to worry about is eating her vegetables and going to bed when she is told, sleepy or not. Even knowing that there is nothing to fear, some days Adora still wonders if anything will happen. Most of her life she has only known war and so far Harper has only known peace. Adora hopes it stays that way. Even then, she keeps her sword around just in case. Sometimes she turns into She-ra to bring others joy or to help do work that has heavy lifting. Harper loves it, even if she doesn’t know why She-ra is a thing. For now, Adora can be happy that nothing is around to harm her or anyone else. She just has to remind herself to enjoy life how it is now and not worry about the future she has no idea about.

“Mommy! Mommy! I found something!” Harper shouts.

Adora comes out of her thoughts. She looks around and doesn’t see Harper, only hears her voice echoing around. Adora is about to chase after her to locate her when she darts out of the bushes, twigs sticking out of her hair. Her purple eyes are bright as she stops short in front of her mother. Something is nestled in her arms but Adora doesn’t pay attention to it. She gently places her hands on Harper’s shoulders.

“What did I tell you about running off. I look away for one second and you disappeared. Please don’t do that especially in these huge woods.”

“Sorry, Mommy…” Harper apologizes. “But look! I found this!” Harper shifts whatever is in her hands to show her mother. “What’s on it?”

Adora squints. Whatever is in her hands looks like a piece of rubble from some long fallen building. Adora thinks nothing of it until she realizes what is printed on the slab. She has not seen the symbol in a long time but it still is burned in her mind since childhood. Only half of the red, devil wings is shown but Adora feels a cold sweat suddenly come over her. She gulps.

“Where...Where did you find that?” Adora asks.

Harper points behind her. “There.”

“Was there anything else with it? Was that all you found?”

“Yeah. Only this was there.”

Adora pulls her hands away from Harper. She notices them shaking and quickly hides them from the young child. “You sure that was it? _Nothing_  else was there?”

Harper shakes her head. “Why? Are you okay, Mommy?”

“I’m fine, sweetie. I just...It’s nothing...And that’s nothing. Just...trash. Put it back.”

“Really?” Harper says. She starts to mumble to herself.

“Harper, listen to me.”

“I saw this before. I know it!” Harper continues, looking at the rubble in her hands, having failed to hear her mother.

“Harper, get rid of it!” Adora says louder for Harper to hear but it comes off harsh. Her daughter jerks back at the tone and looks up at Adora in shock. Adora realizes her body has become tense. She sighs and relaxes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. That was wrong. But please, get rid of that. For Mommy.”

“O-Okay,” Harper says. She throws it off to the side. Adora watches it disappear behind some bushes. Once it is gone she nudges her daughter with her leg, her hands still shaking.

“Let’s go home. Mama should be done with her work by the time we get back and I am sure she would love to hear from you about our walk.”

Harper looks at her mother for a moment. Adora sees the gears turning in her head, trying to puzzle together what is going on. When she can’t, she accepts what Adora has told her and starts to walk back home, staying close. Adora trails behind, her thoughts starting to become rampant.

She has seen the Horde symbol many times since the war ended. Less and less as the years have passed but she has seen it. Seen it when she and Glimmer and others destroyed what once stood or when trying to figure out what to do with those still loyal to them. It always made her uncomfortable but never made her thoughts become a mess. Never made her body shake and her breathing come out staggered. All she thinks about is the evil they have done, the villages they burned, the people they killed, and the life they made her live almost making her a mindless soldier with blood on her hands. Who knows if that latter is true or not with how her and the other cadets would help make robots or fix weapons and whatnot to be brought out to the front.

Then of course there is Shadow Weaver. A thought she has tried so hard to push away slowly starts to come up. Many times out of the corner of her eyes, Adora would see a figure in the shadows and turn around expecting to see her former caretaker, only to see nothing. That hasn’t happened in a while but now Adora keeps her eyes focused ahead, not wanting to see what lingers around her.

 _Just keep your eyes on Harp. Just watch her and everything will be okay,_ Adora tells herself. She looks at her daughter. The young blonde skips as she heads back home. So full of happiness and not knowing what she just found. Adora and Glimmer do want to tell her about the Horde and the war one day. It is part of her history. She deserves to know what her mothers did to allow her to grow up happy without fear. But not now. Too young. She is smart, smarter than most of her peers, but still too innocent. One day...

Adora swallows her anxiety welling up inside of her. Harper looks up to her and idolizes her, she can’t let her see her become a nervous wreck.

The castle comes into sight. Adora and Harper walk in and search for their missing family member. Adora can feel her heart beating hard against her chest as she looks for her wife. Her nervous won’t stop no matter how hard she tires. She needs a steady hold right about now. Adora bites her lip, holding back a whine as she starts to remember the Battle of Brightmoon.

“Mama!” Harper suddenly shouts.

She darts down the hall and into Glimmer’s open arms. The Queen of Brightmoon happily lifts up her daughter, ruffles up her hair, before kissing her on the forehead. “Did you have a nice walk, AJ?” she asks.

“Yes! You come next time, Mama,” Harper tells her.

“I’ll try my best,” Glimmer says with a laugh. “You two find anything interesting?”

“A piece of rock. Mommy told me to throw it out, though.”

“A piece of rock?” Glimmer blinks and looks to Adora. She quickly notices how her wife holds herself and shifts her weight on her legs, almost dancing in place. The worried look in her soft blue eyes, and the biting of her lip does not help. Glimmer sets Harper down on the ground. “Starlight, are you okay?”

Adora doesn’t say anything. She shifts her gaze to Harper before turning back to Glimmer. Glimmer takes the hint and turns to her daughter. “Go find your Grandma, AJ. She might be in her room and I bet she would love to spend some time with you. Mommy and I just need a moment, okay?”

“Okay, Mama!” Harper replies with a smile. She walks away with a skip in her step.

Glimmer turns around and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off when Adora wraps her strong arms around her, hugging her tight. She buries her face in the crook of Glimmer’s neck and begins to shake. Her breathing becomes harsh and erratic as she struggles to hold back tears.

“Whoa, whoa. What happened?” Glimmer asks. She wraps her arms tightly around Adora’s body, rubbing her back. Glimmer embraces her wife with her soft wings as well, knowing the warmth and security of them easily can calm her. “I thought you guys just went on a walk!”

“She...She found a p-piece of Horde in the woods. I-I don’t know from what...there wasn’t anything else with it but...but…” Adora can’t finish her sentence. Glimmer feels her shoulder become wet.

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay. You’re safe now,” Glimmer whispers into Adora’s ears. “It really got you today, huh?”

“Hmmh,” is all Adora can muster. She buries herself further into Glimmer’s body, soaking in her warmth and scent. She can feel her heartbeat slow but her nerves still are going off like lights on a circuit board. Glimmer holds her wife tighter.

“It’s okay, love. It happens. Harper didn’t know. She couldn’t have. But it’s okay. I got you. I got you. You’re safe now. The Horde is no more. Everything’s gonna be alright. I promise.”

She lets Adora cry everything out. Glimmer knows what it is like to have a sudden, unexpected reminder of her past to throw everything off. Things that remind her of what she went through, the people she lost, the things she saw. Many a time Adora has been the one to hold her tight as she lets everything out. Now it’s the hero of Etheria’s turn to allow herself to be weak. To crack and let everything out.

Slowly, Adora’s breathing returns to normal. She loosens her grip on her wife but does not move away. Instead, she shifts her head to rest her chin on Glimmer’s shoulder and sniffs. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not a problem. And for what? You know I am always here for you no matter what, dummy,” Glimmer playfully replies.

“I know. I just...I just didn’t think that would happen. I hate it.”

“It’s alright. Everything is okay now. How about this. We go make one of your favorite dishes. Good food always is a great way to cheer people up.”

“...Is this to make me feel better or did you forget to eat lunch?”

On cue, Glimmer’s stomach growls. Adora can’t help but laugh and Glimmer pushes her away.

“So what if I am hungry! I still know cooking helps cheer you up.”

“That was great. Thank you. But I would like that very much, hon. Let’s go see what they have in the kitchen.”

* * *

_Adora opens her eyes. She blinks, letting the world come into focus. She expects to see her room in Brightmoon she shares with Glimmer to appear. She expects to see her wife and daughter, who she heard sneak in before, laying beside her still asleep. She expects to see bright, warm, colorful shades of purples and blues. But that is not all what her eyes find._

_What she sees is another bed above her. No one is in bed with her, it can only fit her comfortably actually. Glimmer and Harper are nowhere to be found. The world around her is cold and darker colors are everywhere, giving no signs of comfort. Adora knows this place. It has been so long since she last been here but you can never forget where you spent a large part of your life in. Adora thought this place was destroyed in the war and the aftermath but here it is, still well alive. She is back in the Horde. She is the Fright Zone._

_Adora snaps up and jumps out of the bed, nearly falling in her fright. She looks around, trying to find her wife, her child, **anyone** _ **** _to give her an answer. But she finds no one. Not even those she grew up with in the Horde. The Fright Zone always had some noises filling the air. Stomping of boots on the ground, pipes rumbling behind the walls, or distant chatter from someone. But there is nothing, nothing at all. All is silent. Goosebumps form all over Adora’s skin._

“What the hell is going on?” _Adora asks herself. She looks down at herself. She is wearing her old Horde clothes, her tight uniform and red jacket, not her pajamas or white and gold Brightmoon clothing. Confusion is filling her mind even more. Nothing is making sense._

_Adora shakes her head. She needs to figure out what is going on and there is no way to do so by standing here like an idiot. If she stays here, her anxiety will take over fully. She starts to exit her old room and down the hall._

_Even after so many years away from the Fright Zone, she still remembers every twist and turn. She still remembers what each room holds and every code to enter into pin pads that lay all over the place. As much as this place sends shivers down her spine, part of her finds a sense of nostalgia walking through the halls again. Long, long ago when Catra asked her about how it wasn’t always bad growing up in the Horde, she wasn’t that off. But even with all those good memories with Catra and her other friends she grew up with there, running around playing tag and hide-n-seek, nothing will make up for everything else. Adora picks up her pace. She has to figure out what is going on before her mind takes over. There has to be something here that can give her an answer to what is going on._

_As she walks down the metal halls, she takes a turn, heading to the mess hall. It is the main area everyone congregate in. Adora remembers many times while eating, a General would stand in the center of the area and give updates about the war or tell older groups of squadrons what they will be doing that day. A young Adora no matter the age would listen intently to the words being spoken, waiting for the day she would go out on a mission or be up there giving orders. Such a different time._

_Adora pushes open the door to the mess hall, expecting to at least see rows and rows of tables, but she finds a village. A broken, battered, village. The smell of something horrible burning fills Adora’s nose and she gags at the scent. She instinctively staggers backwards, trying to escape the scent of the burning of everything, but she trips over herself. She falls onto the hard ground, dust kicking up, not the metal area she just was in. All around her is nothing but woods, smoke, and fire._

“Where am I?” _Adora says. She scrambles to her feet and looks around. People of all ages flee in fear, away from their burning homes. They run past her, bumping into her and ignoring her presence. Adora reaches out for one of the villagers, but their arm fazes her hands. However, they don’t leave her with nothing. When Adora pulls her hand back, it is stained red._ “What the hell?”

_Adora looks back at the village. Robots and soldiers have appeared, destroying everything in sight. The Horde symbol burns everywhere, telling anyone in the area that this place belong to them now. Adora attempts to race over to do something, to help someone, or stop her former family from doing more harm but she finds herself frozen. Adora looks down and finds dark tendrils wrapped tightly around her feet, ankles, and lower legs, keeping her locked in place. There is no mistaking who they belong too. Adora becomes tense as something cold touches her face from behind._

_"Hello my dear,” Shadow Weaver’s says. Her chilling voice sends a shudder down Adora’s spine. “Look at what you have done. I am so proud of my little Force Captain.”_

“I did not do any of this!” _Adora retorts, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She won’t let Shadow Weaver gain an ounce of satisfaction from her fear._

_“Oh but you did! You might not have lead this group but you still helped create those robots did you not? You still help build the weapons used and would sometimes train with others who would go out to fight. All those little things helped lead to this. You might not actively been a part but passively you have and you know that is true.”_

_Adora gulps. She feels her legs weakening. She struggles to keep herself. Adora tries to push that thought back in the deepest part of her mind where it belongs. It took her so long to put it away in a box and forget about it but now Shadow Weaver has ripped open that tape around it._

_She is not wrong. Adora knows that things she did in the Horde did help them take over Etheria. She doesn’t know what those things lead to but she knows that they did something. The robots she helped create could have burned villages or cut down forests, the weapons she helped fix or put together could have been used on innocents, any little thing she could have done there could have easily lead to death and destruction. Adora looks at her hand again, knowing what it means. She feels tears starting to come down her face._

“I stopped you and the Horde! You are defeated and I brought peace to Etheria! I _protected_ people! You and the Horde are no more and cannot hurt anymore! This isn’t real!” _Adora snaps back, a growl in her voice._

_“How do you know this is not real? That what you think is real isn’t something you made up in your head. Even then, how many people did you not reach in time? How many people did you fail to protect in a moment of weakness? How many people did you fail because you could not become She-ra or even when you become the warrior, you still could do nothing but watch? Tell me, Adora. Tell me.”_

_Adora grits her teeth, refusing to speak. She feels the shadows climbing up her body, tightening around her as they move. Images of times she could not get to someone fast enough, times she was forced to retreat from an onslaught by the Horde, and times she had to watch horrors play out because she had no more strength to fight back, play in her mind. The shadows are now around her chest but they are not what crushes it, making it hard to breathe._

_“You only ever harm. Nothing can make up for the sins you caused,” Shadow Weaver says. Adora can hear the smile in her voice. “Give up my little puppet. You know you can’t win.”_

_Adora keeps her eyes on the village ahead of her. The fires have grown and merged together, creating the Horde insignia in a bright, deadly red and orange color. Smoke chokes her, causing her to cough. She feels her tears streaming down her face now as the shadows take over her body. The last thing she sees before darkness take over is more villagers running away and buildings crumble and soldiers chasing after them._

* * *

The frightened screams of Adora startle Glimmer awake. Her first instinct when sitting up is to throw her arm and one of her wings over her daughter, who’s bleary eyes look up at her, protecting her just in case of a lash out. It has been sometime since Adora last woke up like this from a nightmare but Glimmer still recalls the drill. She looks at her wife who sits upright, looking around the room, trying to make out where she is and what is happening.

“Adora. Adora! Look at me!” Glimmer says. Adora snaps her head around. There is no recognition in her eyes, only fear and confusion. Glimmer carefully reaches over and places a small kiss on her nose. “It’s okay. It’s me. Your Glitter-Bug.”

This brings the light back into her eyes. “Glim-Glimmer?”

“Yes, Adora. You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare,” Glimmer tells her.

Adora clutches her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. She holds the side of her head and starts to curl in on herself, mumbling something only she can hear. In the dim light, Glimmer notices how pale Adora is and swears she sees her forehead shine. What frightened her so much?

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Harper asks. She starts to reach out for her mother, coming close to touching the unexpecting Adora’s face. Glimmer quickly notices it and pulls her daughter closer to her.

“Harper, don’t,” Glimmer mutters.

Harper pulls her hand back to her, surprised her mama used her actual name.

“I’m going for a walk,” Adora says. Without saying anything else, she steps out of bed, grabs her jacket, and exits the room. Glimmer sighs.

“Did Mommy have a nightmare, Mama?” Harper asks.

“Yeah. Yeah she did, sweet-pea. Seemed like a really bad one.”

“Do you know what it was about?”

Glimmer chews the inside of her cheek, thinking what to say. She really wants to go after Adora but knows she will need some time to herself. Both Glimmer and Adora have agreed to wait until Harper is older to tell her about the Horde but with everything that has happened today, Harper might start asking questions. Glimmer reaches up and ruffles up her daughter's dark hair.

“It’s not really my place to say. That is your mommy’s story to say, not mine. But...your mommy did not have a happy past. She came from a bad place, might have done some bad things, and sometimes she remembers it and gets sad or scared. She has done her best to make up for all of that, she’s a good person. The thing you found today...that reminded her of her past and what happened to her. Her nightmare probably something that occurred back then. It’s...hard to explain but you’ll understand when you are older.”

“Mommy is sad then?”

“Yes. But she will be alright,” Glimmer tells her.  _Hopefully._  Glimmer gives Harper on the kiss on her forehead. “I am gonna go check on her. You stay here, alright? Go back to bed. Mommy and I will be back soon. Okay?”

When Harper nods, Glimmer leaves. She knows where her wife is. Whenever Adora has a nightmare and needs to be alone for a bit, or just in general needs time to herself, she heads to a balcony overlooking the Whispering Woods. It is a clear, cloudless night. The stars will be out in all their glory and Adora will be staring up at them.

Sure enough, Adora is there. Glimmer peers out onto the balcony, looking at her wife. She leans on the railing and keeps her eyes up at the sky. Glimmer gives a small cough, signalling to Adora she is there. The blonde turns to face her. “Hi,” is all Adora says.

“How are you feeling?” Glimmer asks. She steps onto the balcony and takes her place by Adora. Glimmer settles her upper body on the railing. “Any better?”

“I don’t know. My brain is still a mess. Still feels foggy. I can’t believe that I had a nightmare after so long. I don’t want to tell Harper but what she found today definitely caused it. Stupid piece of rock caused all this.”

“Can I ask what it was about? Your nightmare?”

Adora takes a moment to answer. “I was back at the Fright Zone. I didn’t see anyone around so I started to look around. I ended up in a burning village. I watched people be chased by bots and soldiers. I tried to help them but I couldn’t. Shadow Weaver kept me hostage. She...told me how I have blood on my hands. How the things I did in the Horde even if I never was in the front lines when I was with them still caused harm. How I still failed so many people no matter how hard I tried.”

Adora looks at her hands. They shake. “I know I did so much good. I know I helped free and save so many people but I still feel guilty. Shadow Weaver is not wrong.”

“Adora--” Glimmer starts.

“No. Glimmer I am being serious. I may not have been fighting outside of the Fright Zone with them but I still help create things for others. I was set to be Force Captain and they tested me sometimes by coming up with plans for an attack and who knows if they took any of those ideas and used it to their advantage. People I trained with outside my group sometimes, we both learned from that and some of them then went out to fight. Those spars were to help train us and get us ready for battle. Every little thing I did there...it could have lead to something major outside…” Adora wipes her face. “Stupid rock. I thought I was over this but I guess not.”

Glimmer reaches out for Adora’s hand and holds it tight. “It happens, Adora. Sometimes we think things don’t bother us anymore but sometimes those feelings come back full force and it’s okay. Trauma can come back at unexpected times. I don’t think any of us thought someone would find more Horde rubble so close to home. It’s no surprise why it caught you so off guard

“And Adora, no matter what you did in the past, you are a good person. You have done _so_ much good in the world. You didn’t know what the Horde was doing when you were younger. You thought you were doing good back then but once you realized that everything you were taught was a lie, you did your best to right that wrong. And look what it was done. You helped bring the Rebellion back together, you helped bring peace back to the world, you brought the stars back and gave everyone a chance to live happily. You have done so much great in the world, Adora. Never forget it.”

Adora sniffs. “Thank you, hon.”

“C’mon here.”

Glimmer spreads out her arms and wings, offering them to Adora. Her wife happily walks into Glimmer’s embrace. The warmth of her arms and the softness of her wings brings Adora comfort. Her mind starts to slow down and she feels her body relaxes.

“How did I ever get so lucky to have you as a wife, Glitter-Bug?”

“I have to ask you the same thing, Starlight.”

Adora opens her mouth to speak but is cut off when she feels something wrap tiny arms around her leg. She looks down to see Harper wrapped around her, looking up at her with bright purple eyes.

“Harper!” Adora shouts. Glimmer looks down as well.

“AJ! What are you doing here? I told you to stay in bed!”

“I’m sorry Mama. But I wanted to help Mommy feel better also!” Harper states. She wraps her arms tighter around Adora’s leg. “Does this help, Mommy?”

Adora softly smiles. She lets go of Glimmer to reach down and pick up her daughter. “You just being you makes me feel better. Thank you, sweetie.”

Harper beams. “I’ll protect you from you from your nightmares and past!”

“Eh?” Adora looks at Glimmer.

“I, uh...I might have told her you didn’t have a great past when explaining what happened,” Glimmer answers, leaning close to Adora to whisper to her. “I didn’t tell her about anything else ‘cause that is your call when the time comes but I had to say somethin’. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, hon. Now,” Adora yawns. “I think we all should go back to bed.”

“Are you scared about having another nightmare?” Harper asks her mother.

“Not with you two around to keep me company.” Adora informs. She grabs Glimmer’s hand and walks back to the room with her wife and daughter. They lay down together on the soft bed, Adora in the middle between Glimmer and Harper. Glimmer holds her while Adora holds Harper. Adora doesn’t fall asleep right away, dark thoughts lingering in her mind, but in no time she does find sleep once more. Nestled between the two people she loves the most and having been reassured by both, Adora slips into a peaceful sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
